


Unexpected

by boo_skw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F, fem!Seungkwan, fem!Seventeen, fem!Soonyoung, fem!seokmin, fem!vernon, vernon gets stood up but at least the baristas cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_skw/pseuds/boo_skw
Summary: Veronica gets stood up on a blind date and the bubbly barista with the cute ass cheers her up....





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I haven't written anything in over a year so I'm writing a bunch of short drabbles to get back into it.  
> however that does mean that this is a little bit shitty and rough around the edges, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Veronica swears to herself that this is the very last time she agrees to a blind date, Soonhee will just have to find some other lesbian to set up on these things. She swears to herself, but, she also swore to herself last time, and the time before that, and th- well you get the idea. The thing is that veronica is terribly lonely and being constantly faced with Soonhee and Seokho sucking each other’s faces off only makes it worse.

Blind dates end the same way every time,

You’re a nice girl but-

Or the personal favourite

It’s just that you’re not really my type-

Was she anybodies type? It seemed not because today’s victim to Soonhee’s blind dates decided that her best bet was to just not turn up, which left Veronica alone in an empty cafe on a Tuesday with a cold Caramel Latte. Even most of the staff had left, leaving her and one barista alone in the cafe, veronica really hoped that barista wasn’t judging her.  
Resigned to her fate of loneliness, Veronica pulled out her phone and tried to make it look like she was supposed to be there alone and had not in fact been stood up.

“hey are you finished with that cup?”

Veronica looked up at the voice of the barista, startled by the loud voice in this otherwise quiet cafe.

“uhh-um no?”

The drink may have been cold as fuck but the cup was full and she didn’t want the absOLUTELY ADORABLE barista to think she was wasteful. She may have just stumbled over her words at the sight of said baristas pretty eyes and round cheeks but not being wasteful sounds slightly less lame.

“huh? You sure? It’s been sat there for at least half an hour and you haven’t touched it, i can get you a new one if you want?”

Well if she gets a new one at least that gives a reason for the barista, who’s nametag read Seunghwa, to return to veronicas table.

“s-sure, then could i have a caramel latte please”

Now Veronica didn’t know what she expected as a response but a loud, boisterous laugh was definitely not at the top of the list, and Seunghwa must have noticed her utterly confused expression cause she began to try and calm herself down, to no avail. Every time she laid eyes on Veronicas quirked eyebrow it seemed to set off a whole new round of breathless laughs and teary eyes, and now matter how lost she was, veronica wished this laughter could never stop.

It did, however, about 2 minutes later when Seunghwa had finally ran out of air and energy.

“I-I’m so sorry, its just-“

She vaguely gestures towards Veronica’s body, effectively explaining nothing.

“You just look so tough, I really wasn’t expecting you to drink caramel latte of all things”

Tough? She’d never heard that one before.

“You think I look tough?”

“Well yeah, you know the leather jacket, the half-shaved hair, you look much tougher than any of my friends that’s for sure”

The idea that she was seen as tough sent images of her protecting a scared Seunghwa from some unknown threat and along with those images came a flurry of butterflies. Yeah Veronica was the least tough person, but at least she could pretend she was for this cute girl who seemed at least a little interested, for whatever reason.

“So-“

Veronica was brought out of her daydream by the sound of a chair scraping along linoleum as Seunghwa plopped down into the seat across from her.

“What other unexpectedly cute things are there about you...”

“uh, Veronica”

“Veronica”

The sound of Seunghwa pronouncing the foreign name was something she thought she could definitely get used to. Although she begrudged the fact that she’d actually have to thank Soonhee for sending her on a blind date and didn’t know if she could handle the ‘i told you so’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :))))
> 
> send svt drabble prompts over to @seung-boo-kwan on tumblr to help me get back into writing and hopefully help me to improve


End file.
